Seeing Him
by Kitty1223
Summary: This is a little concluder story to WANTING HER, so, READ THAT! then check this out. It is a good story, u will enjoy, so read WANTING HER, and if you already have, read this. It is about a conclusion between Rogue and Bobby that occurs five years later,
1. More then Life Itself

A/N; HEY ALL! This isn't really a sequel to my first x-men fic, it's more like...a little concluder. Therefore it will make little sense if you haven't read "WANTING HER" by kitty1223 (that's me) so, check that out, and then, if you are hungry for more, read this! Ok, I don't own any of the x- men people, (sadly.wolverine is yummy) and, umm, I made this up all by myself, and, I think I'm gonna make it PG-13 just in case, ok? Alright!  
  
(oh, and, if VAmmy reads this, since I can't add more to "wanting her", I wanna answer your review here. You are so right! My facts were off, and while I read your review I was kicking myself because we just learned that in health right before school got out...oh well, it's summer, and I feel mighty stupid, sorry bout the glitch!)  
  
Lets begin... This story starts out 5 yrs after the first one, so, Rogue and Logan have their daughter Love  
  
******************************************  
  
She drove Scott's car.  
  
It was a blue Honda, nice, a little on the safe side, but still nice.  
  
She remembered as she drove.  
  
The look on Logan's face when he had picked up the phone. The anger, the wildness that overtook him. He slammed the phone into the counter, breaking it.  
  
Good thing she had never liked that phone.  
  
Love had begged her not to go, clung to her leg like a little starfish.  
  
"Daddy will be here with you Love," She had said, trying in vain to pry her daughter from her leg, "He'll stay here until Mommy gets back."  
  
"Daddy doesn't want you to go either," Love had said, and she was right.  
  
Boy was she right.  
  
"He doesn't deserve to see you again Marie," Logan growled, urgency in his voice, "Not after five years, not after what he did."  
  
"Logan," Marie said calmly, holding his face between her hands and looking him straight in the eyes, "I'll be alright."  
  
Logan had lifted his own hands up to hers, and nuzzled her palm with his nose, the tip brushing softly over the band of her wedding ring.  
  
"I want to protect you."  
  
Protecting was what Logan did, he was her protector, and the one person who she knew would die for her. That was just the way he was.  
  
Logan had already hurt him, he had driven him away. And now it was her turn to face him.  
  
"I love you," she had whispered in his ear that morning, before grabbing her purse from the bedside table, "But I have to do this."  
  
He'd take care of Love, he was her father, even though there was no blood relation between them, he loved her.  
  
She fingered her wedding ring as she rested her hand on the steering wheel.  
  
Love still didn't know.  
  
Didn't know the truth, didn't know who her mother was visiting, she didn't know the circumstances of her birth.  
  
The circumstances ... what a fine way to describe it. If it hadn't been for Logan, Love probably would still be living with Jean's parents. Logan had taught Rogue not to be afraid of love, of dreams of having a family.  
  
This meeting would change all of that, it would be her closure. There would be no more secrets from Love, no more worries that he might come back. This would be the end.  
  
Marie pulled out the faded photo as she drove. It was a wonderful photo, taken by Storm when she and Kurt had returned to the manor for a slight stay.  
  
It showed herself, sitting happily in Logan's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her back towards his chest. Then, sitting in her own lap, was a two year old Love, clinging tightly to a stuffed bear and looking up admiringly at her parents, basking in their happiness. Logan's face was directed at the two of him. And in his expression he conveyed so much adoration and love, that it made her smile just looking at it. He never showed that side of himself to many people, and to have it captured in a photo was something beautiful.  
  
She loved that photo.  
  
She was going to show it to him, to prove that she could be happy, that she was happy.  
  
Marie gracefully tucked the photo back into her purse, turning both her eyes back to the road.  
  
She was scared.  
  
The last time she had seen him had been that fateful night, the night that changed her life forever.  
  
She wished Logan were here now, wrapping his arms tightly around her and whispering reassurances in her ear.  
  
When she was with Logan she always felt safe, with him she felt treasured.  
  
Marie made up her mind quickly and grabbed her cell phone out of her  
purse.  
  
Holding on to the steering wheel with one hand she dialed the number and held the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" Logan's rough voice said as the ringing stopped, and she cleared her throat and began to speak.  
  
"Hi," She said softly, her voice wavering a bit.  
  
"Hey kid," Logan said, his tone softening, a bit of relief obvious in his voice.  
  
Marie's body relaxed as she heard him speak. He still called her kid, as was the tradition, and just hearing him say it made a bit of her fear leave her.  
  
"I hope I didn't worry you," She said, no pretense in her tone.  
  
"It was obvious where you had gone," Logan said simply, making silence his reprimand to her, not speaking more then was necessary.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry," Marie choked out, flooded with waves of remorse, "I just had to go."  
  
"I know," Logan said gruffly, his voice uncommonly quiet, "I understand why you have to do this, I just don't like it."  
  
"I love you," Marie offered, not as a bribe, but as a consolation, "I love how you don't like it, and I love how you protect me. I just need to face him alone. You already faced him."  
  
"I didn't kill him," Logan said quietly, contemplation in his voice.  
  
"I know," Marie said, her voice down to a whisper, adoration underlying her words.  
  
"Don't you let that bastard get to you darlin'" Logan said, breaking the small silence he held after her words, "You know you are stronger then him."  
  
"I do," Marie said, grateful for Logan's tough words, they were just what she needed.  
  
"You are my girl, remember that," Logan said again, his voice scratchy but sincere.  
  
"Yea," Marie said, smiling, "I'm your girl."  
  
"Shit, I have to go," Logan said, momentarily distracted, "I think Love's waking up from her nap."  
  
"Give her my love," Marie said, suddenly overcome with a longing to see her daughter.  
  
"Of course I will," Logan said, and Marie could swear she heard a smile creep into his voice, "I'll tell her that her mama's off doing a little ass kicking."  
  
"Logan!" Marie said in mock disapproval, a grin beginning to spread over her face.  
  
"Alright, I'll tone down the language a bit," Logan said jokingly, as Marie began to hear slight activity in the background.  
  
"Ok then, I'll be back as soon as I can ok?" Marie said, her voice breaking a bit, "I love you-"  
  
"More then life itself," Logan finished for her, his voice sure as he spoke their familiar mantra, "Same here kid."  
  
"Bye Logan," Marie said, waiting for an answer, not wanting the conversation to end.  
  
"If he hurts you, he's dead," Logan said, his voice hard as he relayed his threat, "Make sure he knows that."  
  
"Alright," Marie answered him, noting the seriousness in his voice. That was not a lie.  
  
"Goodbye Marie," Logan said, "I'll see ya soon."  
  
The dial tone rang in her ears and she slowly placed the phone back in her bag. Logan's words had helped, and now at least she had left in peace. But there was still the meeting to come, and without her husband at her side, she had no idea how she might react to seeing him.  
  
Seeing Bobby.  
  
***********************8 A/n: Ok, this story is prolly only gonna be 2-4 chapters, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! REVIEW! ppppllllleaasee! Ok, well, review, and I'll write more. byby 


	2. Ice Blue

A/n: I need reviews! I hope that everyone who wanted a sequel finds this story..cause, I'm working my butt off to give you a sequel, lol, so, YOU BETTER ENJOY IT! And review! REVIEW!! please... Ok, here we go ****************************************  
  
The bar was dingy. It was filled with faintly lit over head lamps and old neon signs. The light washed over Rogue, giving her a feeling of suspicion, of doubt.  
  
She held her purse tightly to her side and stealthy slid on her black leather gloves. She was in pretty good control of her power now, but she didn't want to take any chances.  
  
The seasoned bikers looked at her warily; she defiantly didn't look like she belonged in this bar.  
  
She had worn her knee length fawn skirt and the same colored sports jacket over a white blouse. She wanted to look professional, and to make a statement to him.  
  
This is me now, I'm happy, I'm successful. You didn't affect me at all.  
  
Her eyes searched the crowd for him; he had told her to meet him here.  
  
She sat gracefully down at the bar, placing her purse primly in her lap.  
  
The bartender looked down at her laughingly, and she could understand why. She looked like a second grade teacher that had mysteriously appeared in this bar.  
  
"I'll have a gin and tonic please," Rogue asked politely when the bartender came over to her, "And, if it's not too much trouble, can you tell me where the Iceman is sitting?"  
  
The bartender nodded pointedly to the right of her before disappearing to fetch her drink.  
  
Rogue looked over slowly, dreading the sight she might see. At the very edge of the bar, a man sat, nursing a martini. His right arm was in a sling and his clothing was rumpled and mismatched. His hair was hidden by a Bluejays baseball cap, but his eyes were still visible. They were ice cold blue. There was no doubt about it, that man was Bobby.  
  
********************* A/n: ok, I must go to bed..but in order for me to keep writing.YOU MUST REVIEW!! get it? Ok! That was short I know, they will be longer.JUST REVIEW! 


	3. Closure

A/N: Ok, here I go again, pppppplllleaaasee continue to review.I love getting them! Plus, I took this course at this camp I went to on character studies, so I am TRYING to make my characters better, and deeper and all that junk, so, read on! And continue to review please. Oh, and, just to remind you all, if you have gone this far without reading "WANTING HER" you prolly have some sense of what's going on.but if you get to this chapter and you still haven't read it, you will not understand, like, at all, so, read WANTING HER! And, review! Please! Please!  
  
Rogue's heart skipped a beat. She felt cold all over, and her whole body felt numb.  
  
Stop it! She chided herself mentally, he doesn't affect you, you don't have to be afraid.  
  
But she was.  
  
She turned quickly back to the bar, her eyes gazing intently at the beer stained wood top. She clasped her hands together in her lap, desperate for them to stop shaking.  
  
Breathe.  
  
She told herself, taking in a shuddering breath. Just breathe.  
  
It wasn't just the fear of him, of what he had done to her. It was the fear of how she would react, of what would happen when she spoke to him.  
  
She didn't hate him.  
  
She had found love, and in that she had found a way to forgive.  
  
"I forgive him, I forgive him .." She repeated under her breath, "Don't be afraid of what you might do, you forgave him ."  
  
But it wasn't fair.  
  
It wasn't fair that she was expected to forgive him, to be the bigger person. He had hurt her . why shouldn't she be angry?!  
  
Stop it! She told herself again, being angry at him, even if it was just, would not help anything. Anger did not help anything.  
  
She slowly reached into her purse once more, pulling out the faded picture.  
  
Love.  
  
It represented love. She had love, she didn't need to be angry. She didn't need to be scared.  
  
Rogue took one last deep breath before standing up from the bar stool. Clutching her purse firmly in her hands she strode over to where he sat.  
  
Each step felt like a mile, but she just continued to walk, ignoring the stares from the other patrons.  
  
"Hi," she said softly, tapping Bobby's left shoulder, "I believe you wanted to see me?"  
  
Bobby whipped around quickly, his eyes finding hers.  
  
"Rogue ." He said, his voice still the same after all those years, "Yea, umm, have a seat."  
  
Rogue pulled out a bar stool next to him and sat down, her purse sitting primly in her lap and her legs crossed smartly.  
  
"You look ." Bobby said, looking her up and down, "Really good."  
  
"Thank you," Rogue said coldly, and then proceeded to look at him in the same way, "You don't," she said, her voice like ice.  
  
And it was true, he didn't. He looked tired and thoroughly worn out, not to mention the state of his clothing.  
  
Bobby didn't respond, just leaned over and look another sip of his drink.  
  
"Why did you want to see me Bobby?" Rogue asked, his name feeling strange as it slid of her tongue. It had been a long time since she had said it; Logan preferred to call him, "that bastard" and "That son of a bitch."  
  
"Closure," Bobby said firmly, looking up at her.  
  
What! Rogue screamed mentally, that's why I am here.he doesn't deserve any closure! But Bobby was still talking.  
  
"I want a clean start, to forget the past," he said frankly, "I want to be a new person."  
  
"Why now?" Rogue said, fury clinging to the edge of her voice, "It's been five years Bobby, why now?"  
  
"I was in jail Rogue, for five years," Bobby said, his tone lowering, "I robbed a convenience store right after I ... I left the school."  
  
Rogue felt a dreadful sense of satisfaction wash over her as Bobby spoke those words.  
  
"Really?" She asked, a little smugness creeping into her tone, "You deserved every minute of it."  
  
"You have a right to be angry at me Rogue," Bobby said, looking her straight in the eyes, "What I did to you was horrible, I'm, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Yea well, I am angry at you!" Rogue snapped back at him, "You can't tell me that you are honestly sorry, when you did something like that!"  
  
"I made a mistake-" Bobby began, but Rogue cut him off, her voice fierce and low.  
  
"No Bobby, a mistake does not even come close to defining what you did to me! You can't do something like that to another person and expect them to forgive you!"  
  
What am I saying!? Rogue asked herself mentally as she spoke, I thought I had already forgiven him .  
  
"Will you let me explain my actions?" Bobby said earnestly, turning to face her on the stool, "Can I at least have a chance?"  
  
"Do you think you deserve one!?" Rouge said her voice rising ever so slightly.  
  
"No," Bobby said heavily, "I don't deserve it. But Rogue, do you really want to have this hanging over your head for the rest of your life? That you didn't let me tell you . tell you why I did what I did?"  
  
"Damn you," Rogue said, looking down at her hands, "Fine, tell me then, what made you do that to me!"  
  
"You are intoxicating Rogue," Bobby said, starting steadily into his explanation, "I just, couldn't take my eyes off of you. I know it sounds crazy, and I know you didn't want it to happen, but we couldn't do anything! I know you felt the tension, but I don't think you felt it like I did."  
  
"That's not a reason!" Rogue interjected angrily, causing some of the patrons to stare.  
  
"Will you let me finish?" Bobby said exasperatedly, keeping his voice low.  
  
Rogue bit her lip and nodded. This was too surreal.  
  
There was no way this could be happening. She was having a semi- polite conversation with the man who had raped her. This was not how things were done, he should be punished and she should never have to see him again.  
  
But this is Bobby, a voice straight from her heart said to her, not just a random guy, this is Bobby.  
  
And deep within her, she knew she had to know why, to clear things up. This could not follow her for the rest of her life.  
  
"It was Logan," Bobby said, continuing his explanation, "Once Logan came back, I was so jealous I couldn't breathe."  
  
"Logan saved our lives!" Rogue said, astounded, "Don't you remember that night at the school? He kicked ass in there to save us!"  
  
"It doesn't matter Rogue," Bobby said softly, taking a long sip of his drink, "I could see it, I could see it in the way he looked at you, in the way you looked at him. And I know it sounds terrible to say it, but that's why I did it. I regret this now, but I was a stupid kid, blinded by you."  
  
"Then you deserved everything you go," Rogue spat at him, making a move to get up from the bar, "I'm glad Logan ripped you to pieces."  
  
"Wait Rogue," Bobby said, grabbing on to her arm, "Sit back down, please."  
  
"Bobby, don't touch me," Rogue said frostily, shrugging his hand off her arm, "Why should I stay?"  
  
"Do you really think I deserved this?" Bobby said desperately, holding out his right arm, "Do you really think that that bastard Logan had a right to attack me like that?!"  
  
"Bobby, that bastard Logan is my husband," Rogue snapped icily, holding out her left hand, "And now, I'm leaving."  
  
Rogue grabbed her purse and purposely strode towards the door, her fawn skirt swishing angrily by her thighs.  
  
"Rogue!" Bobby called after her, "Rogue wait!"  
  
The patrons of the bar were starting to stare as Rogue continued to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Please Rogue!" Bobby yelled, standing up at the bar, "What about my kid?!"  
  
Rogue stopped short as she heard those words.  
  
Logan had told him.  
  
Why did he deserve to know her?  
  
Why did he even deserve to know her name!?  
  
Rogue's anger began to course through her again, but she still turned around.  
  
"Fine," She said through gritted teeth, walking back towards the bar and taking her seat, ignoring the mummers of discord rippling throughout the bar.  
  
She mechanically took the picture from her purse, caressing her thumb over it once before handing it to Bobby.  
  
"Her name is Love," she said quietly, a slight smile touching her face as her mind turned to her daughter.  
  
"She's beautiful," Bobby said, a bit of longing in his tone, "You look so happy."  
  
"Well, we are," Rogue said sharply, snatching the picture back from him, "She's mine Bobby, Logan is her father now."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask," Bobby said softly, tilting his head downward, "I just wanted to know who she was."  
  
"Bobby," Rogue said, looking intently at him, "You do know that I forgive you. I mean..You can have your clean start and make a life for yourself. Just don't come running back to me alright? I don't really want to see you again."  
  
"Well," Bobby said, standing up to wish Rogue goodbye, "That's my closure. Do you feel like you have yours?"  
  
Rogue's pulse quickened at the sound of the familiar word. Yes, she had forgiven him, but that didn't mean she couldn't still be angry.  
  
"No," Rogue said simply, and then punched Bobby squarely in the jaw.  
  
He recoiled backwards, holding onto his jaw with his two hands.  
  
"Now I do," Rogue said easily, the beginnings of a smile edging onto her face, "Goodbye Bobby," She said, and then walked out.  
  
*****************************************  
a/N: WOW, that was fun to write! But don't worry, there is still one more chapter! So, REVIEW! And you'll get the final conclusion to my stories! Luv ya all..keep up reviewing! Pleaaaassse! ( 


	4. Over

a/n: man, I had fun writing this! Lol, so, keep reviewing, and, BTW, I don't own any of the x-men stuff, so don't sue! And, keep the reviews coming! Hehe, they make me so happy! ********************************  
  
She drove Scott's car.  
  
It was a blue Honda, nice, a little on the safe side, but still nice.  
  
As she drove her tears began to fall, making wet trails down her cheeks, smearing the mascara she had so meticulously applied.  
  
Damn him.  
  
Damn him for everything.  
  
She wasn't intoxicating! She was a girl, a girl who at the time couldn't even touch people.  
  
She could now.  
  
She reached into her purse sadly and pulled out a pair of white opera gloves. She still wore them often, just in case she was touched while she wasn't paying attention. That could be disastrous.  
  
She slid them on now, wiping her gloved hand softly across her cheek.  
  
The glove game back with the fingertips blackened.  
  
Stupid water proof mascara ...  
  
It never worked well enough for women like her.  
  
Suddenly, a loud pop sounded and the car slowed.  
  
"Damn!" Rogue swore, pounding her hand on the dashboard.  
  
I know absolutely nothing about cars, she thought angrily to herself, stupid blue Honda!  
  
Rogue got out of the car slowly, but slammed the door shut behind her. The engine was pouring out a thick, white smoke.  
  
"This can't be good," she muttered to herself, sitting down dejectedly by the curb.  
  
A thunderclap rumbled in the background, sending chills down Rogue's spine.  
  
"Great! Just great!" she yelled ironically at the sky as a cold rain began to fall, "I really needed this today!"  
  
Rogue stared sadly down the barren highway, sighing as the rain splattered against her head and shoulders. She pulled her jacket up over her head and ran beneath the nearest tree, forlornly lamenting the loss of a great suede coat.  
  
"Damnit Bobby," she whispered to herself, "Why did you have to have closure?"  
  
A few minutes later the slight shower had become a tumultuous downpour and the tree she hunched under was offering little protection.  
  
Rogue quickly pulled out her cell phone, dialing her home number quickly and pressing the phone to her ear. It ran three times before Scott's voice sounded on the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said politely, sounding a little distracted.  
  
"Scott?" Rogue said earnestly, "Is Logan there?"  
  
"Rogue?" Scott asked, surprise in his tone, "Where are you?"  
  
"Look, Scott, can you just go get Logan?" Rogue said intently, leaning back up against the tree.  
  
"Yea, hang on," Scott said, and Rogue could easily hear him calling Logan's name in the background.  
  
A few seconds later Rogue heard rumbling and Logan's voice came onto the phone.  
  
"Marie?" he said breathlessly, a little bit of worry in his tone, "Where are you?"  
  
"Logan, I-I," Marie started, and then began to cry freely, the sound of his voice stirring emotion deep inside of her.  
  
"Marie!" Logan said, concern obvious in his voice, "What's wrong darlin?"  
  
"My car-car broke," Marie said, her voice stumbling through her racking sobs, "An-and then, it rained and I-I saw Bobby."  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Logan said, fury underlying his words.  
  
"No," Marie said, shaking her head even though she knew it was useless, "Not physically a-at least."  
  
"I'm coming to get you," Logan said gruffly, determination in his tone, "Where are you now?"  
  
"Umm.on highway 234," Marie said, tears still spilling down her cheeks, "About 20 minutes from home."  
  
"Ok kid," Logan said, his voice gentle again, "Just stay put, I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Ok," Marie said softly, curling up tightly against the tree, "Come soon."  
  
"I will," Logan said, sincerity in his husky voice, "I love you,"  
  
"And you'll take care of me?" Marie asked, the familiarity of the words making her warmer.  
  
"Yea," Logan said softly, his gruff voice heartfelt, "I promise."  
  
****************************************************  
  
In approximately 20 minutes Logan drove up. It hadn't taken him long to find her, her car was right out by the side of the road, and even in the rain smoke spewed out from underneath the hood. Logan quickly parked his silver Seabring by the Honda and got out, his eyes searching wildly for his wife.  
  
"Marie?" He called, walking over to the woodsy area by the side of the highway, "Marie!"  
  
"I'm here Logan," She said softly, and he looked down sharply and her hunched form under the tree. She had pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her coat around herself, seemingly not bothered by the rain that continued to pour down on her. Her brown hair was soaking wet and it fell down in stings by her face, the white streaks gleaming poignantly in the dim clouded light.  
  
"Marie," Logan said, the word holding tremendous relief. He quickly removed his outer jacket and crouched down beside her, not bothered by the dirt.  
  
"Here," he said hoarsely, wrapping the jacket around her tightly and pulling her up on to her feet, "Now tell me," he said, staring deep into her brown eyes, "What happened?"  
  
Marie delicately placed both her gloved hands in his as they stood facing each other, entwining her fingers with his.  
  
"He wanted closure, and he deserved it, "she said simply, droplets of water and tears streaming down her cheeks as the down pour continued, "I guess I just didn't want to see him as human anymore, but he was. He was genuinely sorry and I-I though I had forgiven him because he was lower then me, because he was this poor, wretched person who needed my forgivingness. But he wasn't what I had had in my mind. He was moving on, trying to make peace .. And I didn't want to accept that he could be a good person now after having done what he did."  
  
Logan stared at her silently after she finished her dialogue, and then pulled her closer, into his arms. She tucked her head underneath his chin, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt by her wet cheek. Logan wrapped his arms around her tightly, and held her there, not caring in the least about the torrents of water that were pouring over them.  
  
"You have no idea how proud of you I am," He said after a while, as she pulled away to look at him, meeting his gaze squarely, "You did what I couldn't do, you saw past his mistake."  
  
"Well, not entirely," Marie said, her face showing signs of a small smile, "I did punch him before I left."  
  
"And that's my girl!" Logan said happily, his voice gruff but loving.  
  
"Yep, I'm your girl," Marie said, and then leaned in for a kiss.  
  
It was one of those moments, those swell-of-romantic-music moments. Marie laughed as the rain ran off of Logan's nose and on to her face, but still leaned in for yet another kiss.  
  
"I love you darling," Logan said, pulling away and shaking the rain from his eyes.  
  
"And I love you," Marie replied, twisting her hands up around his neck, "More then life itself."  
  
*******************************************8  
  
Logan helped Marie into the car tenderly, not even caring about her soaking clothes.  
  
"You look cold suga," Marie said as Logan climbed into the driver's seat, his whole body drenched.  
  
"Me? Cold?" Logan said with a faux growl, "Kid you know I'm indestructible!"  
  
Marie laughed gleefully as Logan began to pull away from the curb.  
  
"Oh wait Logan!" she suddenly cried, turning to face the window, "The car! We can't just leave it!"  
  
Logan turned his head to gaze out the window after her, staring straight at that old blue Honda.  
  
"Of course we can leave it," he said after a beat, "That's Scott's car!"  
  
Marie laughed once more and entwined her hand with his.  
  
Finally,  
  
It was over.  
  
****************************  
  
A/n: YAYAYAY! Done! Ok, I hope you like it! I love it, personally, lol, but, anyways, review! I'm actually glad I did a lil squeal; it makes the ending so much more satisfying!\ well, thanx for the support, look for more L/M fics by me! ( luv ya all! REVIEW! 


End file.
